Turk Pride
by Shigehisa
Summary: A series of drabbles of the Turks, but revolving around Reno and Rude in particular. Chapter one, Cheap Trick. Involves toothaches and handcuffs.
1. Cheap Trick

A series of drabbles concerning the Turks, Reno and Rude in particular. As they are drabbles I try to keep them as short and simple as I can, hopefully in less than a thousand words. The first one is a one-shot andhas an obvious RxR pairing, so if you are not into this kinda stuff ... skip to the next chapter or press the friendly fool-proof back button.

Turks rule.

* * *

Cheap Trick

words : 993

--

The curtains are drawn, but the sunlight tackled his irises through his eyelids.

_It's morning._

Rude half-opened his eyes and closed them again.

"Nnn …"

_A noise._

"Geh …"

Rude furrowed his brows and sat up. _Who's making that noise …?_

"Nnngghh …"

…

_Reno? _He walked slowly to the door, turning its knob. _But it's almost impossible for him to wake up this early -_

"Stupid fucking tooth …"

_Almost…_

Rude let a breath of relieve escape his mouth. At least it wasn't some random stranger sitting at his kitchen table making moaning sounds.

"Rude, man, get me something to take away this fucking pain …" Reno whined.

"What is it?"

"… Bloody toothache …" Reno answered painfully as he turned to let Rude see the ice-bag he was holding to his right cheek.

"…"

"Hey man don't gimme that look. Help me get something kill the pain." Reno said, annoyed. He laid the left side of his face forlornly on the table and cursed.

Rude looked at Reno, not knowing what to do. He didn't have any painkillers or anything to help the poor Turk. He'd seen Reno go through all sorts of dealings but the sight of him now is near pathetic.

Looks like a toothache defeated him.

"Aw man Rude stop acting like a girl. Why're you standing there thinking little thoughts to yourself for?"

"…"

Rude went up to Reno and took away the ice-bag. Reno opened his mouth and pointed to the third last tooth on the right upper row.

"Dat one."

Reno's breath smelled of alcohol and tobacco as usual. Rude, peering into the Turk's mouth, picked up a pen and prodded the bad tooth.

"OI! What'd you do that for!" Reno jerked back, holding his jaw protectively. "Why'd you attack my tooth with that thing?"

Rude, having no experience with handling toothaches and cranky redheads, put the pen down with an apology. He then picked up the ice-bag which was now filled with water and pressed it to Reno's cheek. "I don't know what to do with toothaches."

"… Wrong side dude …" Reno threw the ice-water-bag into the kitchen sink and it burst upon impact.

"…"

"Oi Rude …"

Badass bald man in question turned his head a little.

"Maybe …"

Reno walked up to Rude and pressed his right cheek on the warm skin of his back. "Maybe cold doesn't work too well on me."

"…"

Rude held Reno's hand and sat down on the sofa, pulling Reno with him. Then he put an arm around the redhead, but Reno immediately moved up for a kiss. His lips parted and were an inch away from Rude's when the bad tooth started to protest.

"Argh … shit."

Reno held his jaw and slumped onto the sofa. "What timing …"

Rude looked at Reno's expressive blue eyes for while, then put a finger on the bony knuckles and felt the countless tiny scars that were made from punching.

"You're boring."

"…?"

"You never do anything exciting."

Rude looked at Reno's face. _Is he pouting?_

"Can't you at least touch me at places like my thigh? I'm so grouchy with this dumb toothache and all you can do now is touch my hand."

Then Rude took his finger off.

"…Okay you don't have to do anything. I'm used to making the first move." Reno said, rolling his eyes.

Rude had a blank look on his face. _So now …?_

…

Rude, then slid his arms under Reno's arms and knees then carried him to his room. He laid Reno on the bed and kissed him deeply. After seconds of lip-to-lip action, Rude removed his mouth from Reno's then reached for something in the drawer.

"God, Rude … I can't believe you did that … it's thoughtful of you …" Reno remarked between deep breaths. He moved up to Rude's lips to kiss him again, and then felt something cold close around his wrist.

"Handcuffs? You wanna go the naughty way?"

Rude didn't say anything. He was about to clasp the other side of the handcuffs to the post of the bed frame when Reno lunged for his mouth again, this time cutting his lower lip. He felt another pair of handcuffs around his other wrist, then pushed his tongue into the warm cavity which belonged to his partner.

--

Rude broke the kiss and got up, leaving Reno handcuffed to the bedpost.

"Wha-?"

"I don't think you'll want to go to the dentist's, so I'll get him here instead."

"What! Damn you Rude! And here I thought finally you're gonna be the raunchy one!"

"…"

"And I don't want no freakin' dentist. Lemme go or I'll swear you'll be in deep shit later."

"Later, Reno."

"Fuck! Don't do this to me! Rude!"

_Bang._ Door's closed.

"RUUUUUDE!"

--

"Is this some kind of joke?"

Rude raised his brows.

_Don't tell me that scream was …_

The dentist held up his index finger which was bleeding. "Your friend is over-aggressive."

… _The dentist's … Shit._

"Sorry, he's been like this since young…"

The dentist threw a discerning look in the bedroom's direction. "He just has an ear infection."

--

Reno felt betrayed. He started muttering stuff like "stupid Rude" and "dirty bastard" under his breath, then heard the main door open and close.

Next he saw the bedroom door open and Rude entered.

"Fuck you Rude."

"You're welcome."

He unlocked the handcuffs and Reno immediately pounced on him, pinning him down on the bed.

"That was dirty."

"Didn't want to see your grumpy face."

"But now you will, for the rest of your life. I'm freakin' mad at you."

Reno stared into Rude's eyes for a few seconds before slowly bending down to lick the other's lips.

"Frankly I like you this way."

"Like how?"

"Beneath me."

Reno smirked and closed in on Rude. Their lips were about to make contact when …

"OWW!"

"…"

"Shit, shit, shit."

* * *

A/N :Sorry if it sounded choppy and unpolished. I haven't written such stuff in eons D:


	2. Slosh Talk

Slosh Talk

93 words

A/N : I'm just bored. Just go to the next chapter already. this one is something i randomly scribbled in class.

* * *

The door opened and two Turks stepped out of the bar in a staggering manner.

Reno : Hahaha … hey Rude … will you marry me?

Rude : … (Big-eyed look behind his sunglasses)

Reno : Hahahaha! What a joke …

Rude : You're sloshed.

Reno : But what if we really got married?

Rude : I'm not going to be the housewife.

Reno : Oh my God Rude you actually have a sense of humour! Hahahaha … you'd look cute in an apron.

Rude : Aprons … I've seen you in one.

Reno : What the fuck?


	3. Do Your Homework

Do Your Homework

A/N : sigh ... when will I ever come up with a -REAL- drabble ?

* * *

"What the hell! I'm sure he did it on purpose. That's Tseng, alright," Reno grumbled, not caring if everyone in the office could hear his words. "I mean, who the hell in their right mind makes Reno do a report?" He spun around to look at Rude in the eye (or sunglasses).

"You're not going to get away with this. I know you told Tseng something."

"I'm not going to do your report for you."

"Damn it, Rude!" Reno yelled. "You're annoying! Quit reading my mind!"

--

"Done."

Rude looked at the computer screen for a few seconds with a tell-tale appearance on his face.

"Re-do it."

"Whaaaat!"

"You're supposed to do a report, not a journal entry."

"I thought it was creative!"

"If Tseng knows that you've been drinking and waving the EMR at the same time …"

--

"Here's your coffee."

"Thank you, Elena."

"Erm … who's in that room?"

"Reno and Rude."

"…"

"Is there a problem?"

"I swear I heard something from there just now."

Thud.

"I think I've heard it too."

Thud thud.

Tseng got up from his seat with an audible sigh and took a mouthful of coffee. He disappeared out the door and closed it behind him.

…

…

"Whaaaat! No!"

The door opened and a red-faced Tseng appeared at the doorway. He took two deep breaths before entering the room.

"What happened?"

"Rude and Reno are having a struggle."

"Why?" Elena asked, even more bewildered then ever.

"Reno was trying to bite Rude's head."

"…"

Tseng picked up his coffee with a trembling hand. "All because Rude wanted Reno to re-do the report I made Reno complete as a punishment for his daily late coming."

"But that's strange … making Reno do a report I mean."

"You're right. It is strange."

"So how did you punish him in the end?"

"I made him write a report."


	4. Journey Home

Journey Home

A/N : Finally something real this time. But ... still not really there yet aint it ?

* * *

"Reno!"

Rude sped to the redheaded Turk lying in a pool of his own spilled blood. "Reno …"

"Oh hey … Rude … you're here."

Reno winced and held the gaping wound at his side. "Lousy thing played out on me at the last minute …" He said, looking over to a smoking EMR. "I tried to show I wasn't useless without it. I beat the shit out of that asshole but he fuckin' cheated …"

"Leave that for later, Reno." Said Rude, removing his jacket.

"No … need ta tell ya now. Ya know, like time's up for me soon?" Reno croaked out as Rude placed the jacket over him.

"Not over for you yet. We've got lots of things to settle." Rude carried him up as gently as he could, holding him tight as he walked.

"Oh … like the rent of the apartment? Haha … how many times did we evade payment?

"Not once … I always ended up paying."

"Oh sorry man …thought that – keh!" Reno coughed violently and spurted blood all over Rude's shirt.

"Ew. You're shirt's all red and icky."

"I can tell."

"How many people do you think will be sad if I die?"

"Don't know. A few, probably."

"Man that's honest but it's true ain't it."

"Guess so."

"Hey Rude … ya mind letting me put my arm around ya neck a little?"

"No."

Reno sat up with much difficulty and slipped his arm around Rude's neck, holding on closely. He closed his eyes and bloodied fingers grasped Rude's shirt as tightly as weakening body would allow.


End file.
